Naruto:Fire Emblem
by Mastur Cheef
Summary: First Fanfic War is brewing in the Elemental Countries it seems as though after two decades the pressure will boil over. Distant Naruto, alive yondaime, and kushina things aren't as they seem.


First fic beware! This is not a crossover just in case the few FE fans out there where wondering.

Don't own Naruto…yet.. hope you sleep with your eyes open and a brick under your pillow kishi.

Pilot

Life has been Peaceful in the 5 Great elemental countries for the last two decades. When we say peaceful we really mean there has been no pro-longed and costly war. That being said the sins of man had not ceased, no do they ever cease? But the world had adverted catastrophe, and as a plus the economies of the ninja reliant Hidden Villages did not plummet either. How one might themselves ask how is it that an economy that relied on killing people not crash and burn in peace time? Politics, politics and dominance. While the Larger countries where at ''peace'' (more off a staring contest between superpowers) they used their influence to convince rulers of less influential countries to set up tariffs as to instigate a trade war in hope of gaining ground in the war of influence even if it was only just a foot. This often became very bloody. The leaders of the Big 5 split into two camps so to speak after the 3rd Great Shinobi War, Kirigakure and Iwagakure on one side and Kohonagakure and Kumogakure on the other, the last of the five Suna had not played a major part in the last war due to their ''Kage'' being assassinated quite early in the war. But the inhabitants of the Big 5 hadn't had a perfect a perfect 20 years either.

In Kohonagakure for example 15 ½ years ago the Kyubi no Yoko had suddenly appeared and attacked. This unstoppable weapon of mass destruction was the strongest of the 9 Biju, by a long shot twice as strong as the Hachibi the second strongest. This mass of malevolence and chakra could not be stopped by conventional means. The Sandaime Hokage had to seal it away in two parts, one was a very rare Beast Container in this case a large crimson jewel, which would go on to becoming nicknamed the Fire Emblem, and the second part of the Kyubi the Yin chakra was sealed in….. Well the whole world thinks that the Yin to Fire Emblem's Yang was brought to hell with the Sandaime but I digress. Coupled with the Failed Uchiha coup and the increased political unrest that followed the country widely acknowledged as the greatest of the five starts to look rather shabby.

Kohona's rival superpower Kiri was unable to take advantage of their sworn enemy's shortcomings due to their own problems at home. The much beloved Nidiaime Mizukage had retired after one of the last battles of the 3rd War due to an injury which rendered him non-Qualified for the Kage position, or in his words ''I think that toilet paper wearing bastard blew off my foot and that little Kumo brat broke my back! Mother-Fucking Fuckers!'' so he had no choice but to choose a successor a young man by the name of Yagura who was a Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi, the first Jinchuuriki in history to have assumed full control of his Beast. After his retirement and peace he quickly left the Mist and headed to his home in the Land of Waves but that is for later discussion. Yagura was at first a good leader, damn some said he was a great leader being a Jinchuuriki you either go bat-shit crazy or you became eccentrically positive to the point of borderline insanity. One day that all changed, Yagura changed. No one really knew why he no longer smiled flirted with every attractive Kunoichi that had the misfortune of stepping into his office or why he no longer smiled 'cept that creepy bad-guy plotting smiles. There where tons of theory as to why this could of happened most of them made no sense really one of the theories main pieces of evidence was that it had happened on a Monday and Yagura hated Mondays. After this shift he started making these insane political promises in speeches, this coupled with the order to commit genocide on bloodline limits it became official Yagura was insane. Under brutal use of ANBU, and swordsman units both of whom were incredibly loyal he imposed an un-challenged martial law for 8 years.

But I digress, Enough of the recent world events for now.

_Amegakure-East side Ghetto- Gai apartment complex_

Life's weird. Some of you know what I'm talking about, right? There are some moments when you just stop what you are doing and look back. Back to who knows what? It really changes from person to person, some look back when they see an old friend or comrade, some when they look at the final resting places of their loved ones.

For Naruto it was when his was when his rude, raunchy, and somewhat evil tenant ruined his slumber by giving him a nightmare of sorts, in order to get back on track.

_Flashback-8 ½ years ago, Wave Country_

Naruto had finished training for the day as he had come very close to reaching his limit stamina wise. He ran back to his adopted father's house. As he entered the modest, and average looking home he yelled out ''I did it Nindi, I did it I had 8 shadow clones out on the water at all times sparring!''. A response came from the man with a goatee and slicked back hair he entered the room '' Congratulations, Naruto would you like a cookie or a medal?'' the smug man answered with a smirk on his face. '' Both of course.'' The young child answered. ''Well how about a new technique instead, would you prefer that gaki?''. The older man now in his early 60's had managed to keep his wits and slicked back hair with him (unlike his foot) over all the years knew the response from the blond sphere of energy was going to explode with the answer all he had to do was wait..3..2…1. ''YES, Yes please Nindi-sama anything just give me a new technique.'' Naruto practically screamed at his adopted father from a kneeling position with his hands in the air in a praying position. '' Cripes pipe down gaki, I can barely hear as it is. You know that I wouldn't tease you like that I'm not a stripper.'' ''_Shit. I just said stripper in front of a seven year old, quickly god of excuses have pity on me and grace me with one shred of your wisdom!'' _thought the old man. The child pondered the man's answer for a moment and then responded. ''Hey what is a stripper Nindi cause you've-'' ''Nothing strippers are nothing, Now quite down so we can eat and I can give you dinner then give you your technique.''

_Flashback end_

'' _Ahh yes good memories, if only I could forget the bad ones.'' _Naruto thought. **'' ohh boohoo'' **said Naruto's tenant. _'' Someone's in a peachy mood I can just practically smell it or is it _just_ that time of the month again Kyubi?'' retorted Naruto, his prisoner thrashed against its cage in his mindscape and roared _**'' for the last time brat I am not a F-U-C-K-I-N-G WOMAN!''. ''**Okay okay I'm sorry for not respecting you almighty Kyubi-sama yada, yada, yada it's just today is….'' **" Today is the day that we cross over into the fire country yes brat I know but as you now it has to happen sooner or later and in this case sooner is much better there's not an ice cube's chance in hell you'll be able to get those objectives once a war starts, absolutely no chance, zero, nada, zilch." ** Said the legendary nine-tailed fox, **"that being said I think you are more than adequately capable of pulling off a stunt right now you have had more than adequate training by yourself and others along the way including that Hachibi Jinchuuriki, what was his name?" **asked Kyubi after a shortened pause. " His name is Killer Bee, do you really think I can get into Kohona I mean they have a shitload of insanely strong ninja there, The Yellow Flash, Jiraiya the Gama Sannin, Itachi Uchiha, and I've heard that my generation from Kohona isn't a bunch of pushovers they've got talent." **" Please your generation from Kohona is still very pure they aren't really ninja they've probably yet to make a real kill and do it willingly and for the old timers, well pray you don't run into the yondaime, if you do, do as that err, Bingo book, yes bingo book is what it's called and flee-the fuck on sight-actually slash that if he knows you are hostile if not just play it cool." ** "Thanks Kyubi needed that" Naruto stated as he opened his eyes and rolled out of his bed quickly grabbing his dark blue jeans, throwing on his favorite tight fitting black turtleneck, he quickly ruffled the collar so as to not get in the way of his face. He got a belted and maneuvered it through the loops in his jeans. He then opened up the closet in the crappy apartment he was renting and pulled out an old, beat up, auburn red Uzugakure jounin vest, it was probably his favorite possession as it was the only thing he had from his ancestry as he didn't know who his parents were not his mom not his dad. It look exactly like a Kohona vest except it was red and had shoulder guards that hadn't been seen since the old Village founding days.

He quickly walked into the rented apartment kitchen and turned on the stove. After a few short minutes he had his eggs and pre frozen sausage served up and was attacking it with more fury than a Biju could even hope for. Then he turned the stove off and cut the gas line then walked into the bathroom to clean up a bit. After a few moments he washed up and strolled back into his room where he proceeded to kneel and rip off a large portion of the hardwood flooring no even bothering to use the hidden latch, why would he? He would be out of there in a few minutes never to return. He pulled out a matte black messenger bag that had four carabineers on it next to one another respectively he proceeded to fill it up with four slabs of a plastic of some sort rapped in a protective paper. He then filled it with four stop watches and some bundles of wiring as well. He got his wrist guards and got them on and then assembled them first with the protective armoring on the outside and then got the blade propellers and chakra sensors and assembled them also. Then his favorite part. He pulled out two 10 inch silver-grey blades and gently slid them into their holsters until he heard a subtle 'click'. He quickly pulsed a bit off chakra down his arms for a testing run, not flowing any into the holsters no, the chakra sensors would sense the chakra and become an extension of him giving him full control of the blades. They quickly rolled out to various lengths as his mind controlled them. He quickly grabbed the little remaining ninja supplies he had put them in his backpack linked the carabineers to his corresponding carabineers on his messenger bag got a dark blue cloak threw his bag on and walked out the front door as soon as he was outside he opened the window took out an exploding seal placed it on the window sill activated it and proceeded to run the fuck away. **BOOM! **_"Damn…. I forgot my cigarettes in their ohh well"._

_Land of Wind heading towards Fire Country_

A man, who looked an awful like a scare crow with a ridiculous wig, looked back at his old pupils. He was proud God was he proud. The Raven-haired one that was currently receiving a piggy back ride from one of his teammate's Kage Bunshin was Sasuke Uchiha. He was currently out of commission for overusing his Mangekyou Sharingan which had only recently became re-activated after being dormant for years after the Uchiha Incident. He was 16 and already a jounin he was a real genius learned like a genius acted like a genius but had the confidence of an Uchiha. Never willing to admit defeat or give a complement or say thanks. But since they had become a team they had become much closer, especially him and our next subject Senju Sakura. She was the heir to the Shodai Hokages bloodline, Mokuton. Mokuton being a recessive trait it is incredibly unusual for it to stay dormant for more than one generation much less 3! She was 15 and a chunin she had strength that made some people reminisce of Tsunade of the Sannin. This couple with the Mokuton release many people thought she was a genius but she really wasn't she was someone though who didn't give up and would train until she passed out. Then there was the 3rd, she was Nasumi Uzumaki the 1st and only daughter of Minato Namikaze. She was really her mother incarnate though she had small chakra reserves, and very unique bloodline limit, she had that of her mother Chakra Chains that can hold most people down but, their power increased one hundred fold against a certain demon fox. She also had very good chakra sensing capabilities she was really the utility toll that complimented the other two powerhouses on the team. What really unnerved Kakashi was the fact that she acted like her mother nice, always smiling, and happy go lucky attitude, playful by default.

"Kakashi-sensei how far away are we, I'm getting tired of having to carry prince-pinwheel over here." "Ohh pinwheel I get making fun of his Mangekyou, hmm is that some jealousy in your voice Nasumi? How unlike you." Retorted the Cyclops who was eye smiling with his one visible eye. "Is that trees that green line on the horizon, yes *jump* Yes it is Hallelujah almost in the Land of Fire."Yelled Nasumi, Sakura was incredibly exhausted so exhausted that she wouldn't even bother to go off on a rant and threaten Nasumi if she didn't shut up so she settled for "Nasumi-baka please headache and chakra exhaustion over here." "Oh sorry Sakura-Hime."

_Ame-Kohona Border_

Naruto pulled down his hood and walked up to the Kohona chunin who was seemingly more interested in the awfully hidden Icha-Icha book that he was reading. "Hey solder boy put down that smut for a sec I got places to go people to meet." The brunette chunin in his mid-twenties looked up and eyed Naruto, "Hmm you seem to have balls kid I like that, and so state your purpose and name and we can wrap this up quick I'm at the good part."" Wow nice thanks really great visual, I hope they sell eye-soap in Kohona, I'm here to visit my family and my name is Arashi Uzuki." Stated Naruto in an amused voice. "Okay Arashi welcome to the Land of Fire, woohoo." Said the chunin while spinning his finger in a circular motion as to show his 'excitement'. Naruto just smirked muttered some goodbye and walked off. Around ten minutes later when Naruto was out of sight, one of the chunin in the watchtower came down and said to the chunin in the booth "hey that kid smelled strange to Tetsu and he's an Inzuka, and I have a secondary skill set in sensory arts and that kid was off, his chakra was freaking enormous and really weird." "I know but to be honest by how well he hid it I'm wondering how experienced he really was, and I don't feel like fighting to bothersome." Replied the young Nara clansmen. "Ugh nice, just nice, okay I'm just gonna get on the radio and contact the SS HQ, and tell Shikaku-sama." "Ohh tell him I say hi."

_Land of Fire 40 miles from Kohona_

"_Kakashi, Kakashi this is Inoichi from the SS HQ can you hear me?" _Kakashi was startled by this new sensation of having someone else in his head._ "The Fuck? Inoichi get out of my head experiment with techniques on Minato-sensei not me." _ Kakashi retorted thinking this mind conversation was really weird but sorta cool. _"I know, I know but this is serious you need to tell your team to head back to the village there is an un-identified Large chakra source about 6 miles to your east and we need you to intercept, we don't know if its Hostile so no pulling a Gai and dynamic entrying his ass 'kay? I gotta go this thing still has a lot of kinks that need to be worked out Inoichi out." 'Hey wait' _Kakashi thought_ 'damnit he is gone'. _Kakashi sighed and said "Nasumi take your teammates back to the Hospital and go report to your father I have to go take care of a little foreign interest and yes it's real." Nasumi sighed and retorted "fine I'll do it tell Rin-san high and I'll see you for dinner tonight bye, Ero-Nii-san!" Not in a good mood Kakashi didn't retort he wanted to go home to his wife Rin and see his friends after the 3-week long rescue mission to get Gaara the Godaime Kazekage back from the organization Akatski. He cut his thumb open with a kunai and weaved a couple handsigns at insane speeds, slammed his fist down on the ground **Summoning Jutsu: ** a large plume of smoke erupted from the ground and a small dog with a jacket and a Kohona headband sat there. "Hey Pakkun I need to find an objective he's about 6 miles east and has a large chakra source can you help a summoner out" Kakashi asked with pleading eyes. Pakkun snorted at Kakashi's antics and nodded in agreement they both blurred from view to re-appear on a tree branch on the opposite side of the road. Without a word Pakkun sniffed the air and less than half a second later he said "Yeah that's a huge Chakra source, Damn and this person smells strange, how did he, get past Border Patrol? let's go I have a lock on his scent."

_Hokage's Office- Kohonagakure_

Minato really wished he could go back in time. A pretty childish wish seeing as it was impossible but he could wish. He would go back and prevent his new born son from being kid-napped. God biggest mistake of his life.

_Flashback 15 ½ years ago- Kohonagakure, undisclosed location _

he took his eyes off of his newborn son, his Jinchuuriki son to look for the man he had been fighting 40 minutes before, a man of extraordinary skill a man who had managed to control the Kyubi like a toy, who had managed to go toe to toe with him for 5 minutes at full power and actually only loose one limb, an accomplishment in his and every Iwa-nin's eyes. He had just sealed the Kyubi's yin chakra in his son and the Yang chakra in a Containing jewel he had done the sealing while the Sandaime, Sarutobi had made the covenant with the Shinigami and paid with his life. Originally Minato had been stubbornly apposed to this plan as it was his duty but after Sarutobi saying that he had a terminal disease and had 6 months to live and wanted to go out with a bang, an absolute awful lie, Minato agreed. He had turned away for just a second then to turn around to see the figure. The man had an ebony cloak and orange mask with one eye-hole his right eye with the blood red 3 tomoe Sharingan glaring at him the man croaked out "You are the strongest Shinobi I have encountered since that scum Hashirama, truly you are worthy of your position Hokage-_sama_." Then the man ripped of the Hirashin tag on his son and began to swirl away. Instantly Minato teleported to the now removed tag and slammed a chakra amplified fist into the man's already destroyed right arm, and then it fell off. Minato had never seen that before, it fell off he was he that strong? He stared in wonder at the disconnected arm for about half a second but that was all it took the man had entered his full swirl and teleported away. Minato had been devastated. They had run DNA check after DNA check on the arm, but they hadn't matched Madara Uchiha who he thought had been orchestrating the attack, but had a strange connection to Hashirama Senju the Shodai of Kohona.

They had searched with ANBU teams for months but after 9 months they had found a corpse. Minato had never read the report, he couldn't, all he knew was from Kakashi saying he was sorry and that they had been too late.

_Flashback End_

The other thing he would have changed was him deciding to become Yondaime he loved the fact that he had the power to protect all of his loved ones with being absolute ruler of the strongest village in the world, but the Paperwork ohh the Paperwork. Usually he could slip through and make a Kage-Bunshin but alas sometimes his ever playful wife will get the stroke of brilliance and go into his office walk up to him with a deceitful smile only to have her dispel it and walk away laughing like a psychopath. So after that would happen he would have to drop whatever he was doing and Hirashin to his office to usually find somehow in the five minutes of in-between time there would be a 6-inch stack of papers and at least a squad or two of ninja waiting impatiently outside. Luckily his 1000-watt grin could make people melt in his hand. As he saw his wife walk in his famous grin crossed his face he wasn't a clone and she knew, she greeted him "Hey how's the paperwork treating you Minato?" after a little grumble she let out a little laugh "Oooh is my Minato too much of a baby to handle paperwork, what is that the Yellow Flash destroyed 12 squadrons of Iwa Shinobi in a day but can't do paperwork" Kushina stated in changing voices all of them pompous as if simulating a conversation between bureaucrats.

Silence they looked at each other for a moment, just looking all they needed to do was look it was a look Kushina saw from time to time on her husband, one of remembering of pain, he had looks of pain but this one was the most common not about fallen teammates but their own blood. "Minato listen that was then this is now it's been more than 15 years practically I loved him to he was my son but we need to let it go." Kushina said in an effort to comfort Minato, he replied "Yeah I know."

Silence. For a couple of moments they said nothing just stared out the window Minato was thinking about the things that had a happened then his reason told him no use in crying over spilt milk, and he did and just looked for awhile and momentarily lost track of time. Kushina was just admiring the beauty of the village that wasn't her real home but had become one. The Kyubi monument stood tall on top of the Hokage Mountain. It was a granite sculpture of the Kyubi with its nine tails swinging, and its mouth open showing its 'lovely chompers' as Chouza Akchimi had put it once in front of the Kyubi stood one Hiruzen Sarutobi with a gem in one hand and a ram seal in the other.

Suddenly Kushina flinched, Minato noticed it and thought that she might start crying and pulled her in for an embrace, she said "Minato I don't mind it at all when you hold me like this but I wasn't about to cry if that's what you were thinking." "Ohh yeah then why did you flinch?" retorted Minato only to receive a 'hmph' from his wife who ended the embrace and said "I just sensed a strange chakra about 8 miles from the gates" "Really that far away and you sensed it without meditation or even a ram seal, you never cease to please me Kushina, but on a more serious note I was sifting through some reports earlier today and this strange chakra it wouldn't happen to have two parts would it?"Minato asked with a perverted then serious gaunt. "Yeah Kushina said from a double ram seal position yeah the second one is being suppressed by seals I think and it's really dark, Minato what's going on?"

Minato paused and contemplated. 'Two types of people have two chakras, Jinchuuriki and people who have hebi-teme's curse seal.' "Kushina get a vest and go to the gate to grab Kotetsu and Izumo you will go and investigate." "Hai Hokage-sama." Kushina stated and gave him kiss on the cheek and was off.

_Small stream 8 miles from the Main Gates_

Naruto was walking down the path; it would soon converge with another path and then repeat the process until it became the Main road, _'Heh all roads go to Kohona eh, Kyubi?"_ **"Brat shut up, you have a ninken and a jounin sized source approaching from the west."**_"I know." _retorted the blonde container. The container proceeded to make a hand seal and whisper **Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu **6 clones 'poofed' into existence and their creator told them to go hide and set up a perimeter to his south east- the direction the village was in and that they could make some traps but no explosives, no need to have an army on their ass, not yet at least. 4 of the 6 went and did as they were told and Naruto told the other to henge.

_Kakashi's FOV_

Kakashi jumped down from the branches with grace only a veteran could have, and looked at the cloaked figure. He (from posture and what he could see of the neck he was presuming the objective was male.) had golden hair that was spiked up that made him reminisce about his teacher. The figure grabbed his ebony cloak and ripped it off, then threw it away in one clean motion. The figure had on what looked like a Kohona jounin vest that was auburn red, and some old timey shoulder-plates, he was pretty jealous honestly. 'Red, hmm a red vest, red swirl, hmm, Uzugakure, no impossible', 'never say never' part of him said. With curiosity starting to brew up inside of him Kakashi decided to go out on a limb and asked the young man "What is your business in the Land of Fire, you are obviously affiliated with Uzugakure are you an Uzumaki?" the young man still with his back turned towards Kakashi replied, "Kudos Sharingan Kakashi truly you are worthy of your B+ Jounin ranking in the Bingo book, I am not from Uzugakure as the country fell forty years ago you should-no you do know that and am I an Uzumaki? By blood yes." Kakashi took this information in and started analyzing it. 'B+ huh, I've been an A- for three years in the Bingo book, maybe he has an old rendition, Uzumaki… well that explains his reserves but not his scent.' "You're yet to answer my questions Mr. Uzumaki." "Please don't try to sugarcoat or, get on talking terms Hatake, you've been asked to take me in due to my suspicious chakra, have you not? ...You will use force if you have to right if you didn't then you wouldn't be a ninja much less a retired ANBU of your stature." Kakashi huffed 'this kid has balls, he knows who I am, all the thing I have done and still he nudges me on to fight either he is cocky, crazy or damn good, maybe all three ohh well we will find out.'

_Naruto's FOV_

"**Kit, really you are dumb, that's not even an insult anymore just a statement, a fact like 2x2=4, really it's that Hatake kid he may just be a drop to the Flash's lake but he is still above you. You know this, why are you doing this? Why did I have to get the one baby who was dropped?" **shouted the fox it's powerful, baritone voice booming of the non-existent walls of Naruto's mindscape. ' I know but he is weak, I can tell he is absolutely exhausted.' **"So, that doesn't mean you should fight him it will attract attention, don't use high end techs okay nothing more than a B Katon or Fuuton." **'Kay' Naruto thought-grunted.

Naruto pulled up his turtle neck so that it covered the bottom half of his face in a way that copied his foe. He spun around and lunged at Kakashi with both of his arms wide as if about a bear hug of death, his hidden blades shooting out at a faster than expected speed. Kakashi lunged at the same time swiping with his father's blade in a vertical fashion predicting he would be blocked by the assassination weapons. When the blades met it had gone as kakashi had expected for about a second.

Around the killing blades was a wind based chakra only identifiable to the naked eye by what looked like translucent waves, and a slight humming noise. Immediately after contact the blades slowly at first then much, much quicker tor threw the ivory saber, much to Kakashi's dissatisfaction. 'The hell, wind chakra? Wow count on me too run into this situation and have barely any chakra.' The blades slashed through and continued the motion eventually slashing large gashes in the scarecrow's vest. 'Shit he's almost as proficient with wind manipulation as Asuma.' Kakashi dropped the blade with his left hand and attempted at right hook at the enemy's face, 'too slow' Naruto thought he quickly leaned back with all of his face and cart-wheeled a few feet back. Instantly he reached into his red vest pocket and pulled out two shuriken, he flung them at Kakashi.

_Kakashi's FOV_

'He is pretty good, actually who am I kidding, he is better than any of the 3 on team 7.' Kakashi with his Sharingan now out and blazing reached into his munitions pouch and pulled out a kunai knife. 'Can't get close those blades will cut me up, ohh shuriken well that's fine then.' As Naruto threw them he noticed something was totally off. 'The hell one of those is completely off course ohh well one's loss another's gain.'

_Standard FOV_

Naruto smirked as Kakashi blocked the first shuriken and didn't even bother ducking just bowing his head as a precaution as it flew over his head and 'poofed' into another assailant that promptly grabbed and threw Kakashi into the air. Naruto wasted no time weaving a couple handseals, and whispering **"Fuuton: Twister Shot!"** Naruto opened his mouth and a triad of compressed baseball sized balls of chakra sped out they hit Kakashi who promptly 'poofed' into what was once a piece of timber which was now just glorified wood-chips. Kakashi walked out from behind a tree on the side of the stream where he came from and said "You're pretty good how come I haven't heard of you?" "People ask my name all the time but I can't be giving it out when I don't have a stable FOB or someone to watch my back, not strong enough yet." "Hmm I see people in Kohona can help you and we are always looking for another helping hand." "Sorry Mr. Hatake but I am here on a business trip."

Naruto cut the talking short as he withdrew his blades into his sleeve's, and put his hands into his weapon holsters 'Rats, I was sorta counting on that to at least hit once but I suppose that's why he is in the Bingo book, well doesn't really matter now he is super-tired I guess by seeing his shoulders slumped like that and the fact that his stance is sloppy as hell.' Naruto threw an assortment of shuriken and senbon kakashi dodged them, but unfortunately didn't react in time to avoid being slugged by a clone which had been Transformed as a rock he should have noticed it with his Sharingan but he was incredibly sloppy right now. 'Damnit at this rate he'll continue to beat the shit out of me, I have to go for the original.' As soon as he was hit he threw a Kunai at the clone for it to poof and immediately he thought of a plan 'I have to gun it for the original if my hunch is correct and this kid is a Jinchuuriki then he'll have a chance at survival.' He held out his hand and Lightning started to form up around it. "Uzumaki this is your last chance, please consider." Kakashi yelled out only to receive a snort in response, from his enemy followed by "I give up when Hell freezes over." Kakashi held out one of his hands and lightning flew out.

'Well that lightning doesn't seem to be good news what to do, what to d-'Naruto's thought was cut off as Kakashi seemingly materialized out of nowhere tow feet in front of him, Naruto thought to himself and quickly substituted himself with his Kage Bunshin a couple feet behind Kakashi. 'Damn not bad, but I got a few seconds left…' Kakashi's feet made contact with the wooden bridge and immediately he crouched and spring boarded himself at Naruto at incredible speeds. Naruto was in the middle of weaving signs when Kakashi sprang at him. 'Ohh well, He thought sucks to be him.' Naruto quickly inhaled and had a ram seal just under his neck and exclaimed** "Katon: Giant Flame Bombs!" **Kakashi used the last ounce of strength to dodge the majority of the balls of fiery death and jumped away from the now burnt bridge when one of the stray fireballs headed towards him only to get stopped by large stream of water. He then landed on a branch and looked for his savior. "Kotetsu escort Kakashi-kun to the hospital, Izumo and I can handle the intruder." Said the woman who Kakashi knew as Kushina nee-chan. "Hai Kushina-taichou." Came the response from the chunin with the bandage over the midsection of his face. The chunin jumped to kakashi and got him in a fireman's carry and jumped towards the village.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Mrs. Namikaze?" yelled out the apparent assailant. Kushina's gaze turned towards the kid. Naruto had pulled down his hybrid-mask-thing to use that Katon. Kushina was staring at Naruto like she had just seen a ghost this kid looked like a carbon copy of Minato save the strange 'whisker' marks on his cheeks, not only that but he had an Uzugakure jounin vest! It even had the old shoulder guards; it looked pretty official, like the real deal. 'Kami, I haven't seen one of those things since I left Uzugakure, who the fuck is, this kid?' "Is there something on my face Namikaze-_sama_, cause you are looking at me like I have grown into a Biju or something."Naruto replied cheekily, he knew who Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki was, she had an incredibly bloodline limit, the ability to suppress the Kyubi's chakra and youki. She was actually a huge threat to his plan of infiltration. And thanks to his tenant he had also learned that she was a former host the Kyubi's actually, the only reason she had survived extraction was due to her pure Uzumaki blood, well having the best medic in the world in the same room as you helped too.

"Nothing, you just happen to bear an uncanny resemblance to my Husband, ohh and you are wearing the battle dress of a nation that's been dead for over 40 years. Mind telling me how you got your paws on it?" Kushina said in a very official voice she had obviously obtained it over the years thanks to the practice she received being the Hokages wife. "Kushina-chan I am hurt is it not a man's right to wear whatever his ancestor's whore?" said Naruto with a tint of sarcasm and fake hurt in his voice. "So you are an Uzumaki?" asked Kushina not really going to believe this strange intruder "Yes, half at least." "Hmm well I am an Uzumaki too so I think I might be able to help you out after we beat you up and Ibiki gets a couple answers from you I might be able to help you out." Yelled Kushina as she assumed a defensive stance.

"Izumo buy me a few seconds I need to get the chains ready okay?" said in questioning voice although it wasn't really much of a question more of an order, "Hai Taichou." Izumo jumped down and drew his massive kunai-shaped blade and ran at Naruto after throwing a few shuriken and cloning them. Seeing the oncoming barrage Naruto grabbed the now charred planks that where underneath him and used them as a makeshift shield. He threw them down and formed a tiger then single ram seal, Jumped back and proclaimed **Katon: Crimson Balson Nails! **He opened his mouth and out flew dozens of shuriken aflame. Izumo yielded at once and weaved a couple handsigns and an 8 foot water wall appeared in front of him neutralizing the threat. At this Izumo charged the enemy and winded up for a swing with his blade but as soon as he got within about two feet of the man he felt lightheaded, so he stepped back 'The fuck was that?' His attacker crouched down and touched the stream with two fingers like he was coiling up, suddenly Izumo was grabbed from behind by what apparently was a hidden shadow clone, he was struggling to get out but eventually managed to maneuver his blade to get the 'pointy side' to stick into the clones head to be rewarded by a subtle pop. He turned his head to meet Naruto only to be punched in the jaw and sent flying vertically, then Naruto reappeared right above him and gave him an ax kick to the head, promptly knocking him out of the realm of consciousness.

Kushina stared at this kid 'that was fast, that was definitely above average ANBU speed but this kid looks like he is starting to get tired, gotta get him with the chains.' Kushina canceled the tiger seal she had been conjuring and jumped down to the stream. She calmly sub merged all of her fingers in the water and instantly 10 chains shot out at Naruto while at his full speed he was capable of dodging them, to have that many at the same time, with so little space he couldn't even Shunshin because the chains gave him so little maneuvering space. Once they connected Naruto screamed out in pain and quickly lost consciousness feeling his chakra being drained from him at intense speeds.

Naruto's scream and loss of consciousness surprised Kushina, "What just happened he isn't supposed to scream and my chains only absorb chakra from Biju oh well I guess that goes to prove that he is a Jinchuuriki, Hmm I wonder which one." Kushina made a shadow clone and picked that picked up Izumo and delivered him to the hospital. She and her new prisoner went to the Interrogation and Intelligence Headquarters.

_10 Hours late- Chakra sealed room II HQ- Kohonagakure_

Naruto woke up and was incredibly groggy, everything was blurry and he couldn't feel anything. 'Well guess the plan to not get caught didn't work huh Kyubi?' **'Runt you fail don't talk to me they have monitors, and I'm going back to sleep. Don't die." **Suddenly a girl around his age with a long blonde ponytail and a chunin vest walked in. "Hello Mr. Uzumaki, let's begin your interrogation."

Author's note: So this is my first fic and I am totally up to criticism even if it is just people telling me I suck but constructive criticism will help my suckiness far more.

Pairings undecided, not really focus of the story, but hey maybe ill change the dynamics of the story. No Yaoi, ever.


End file.
